


We All Have Secrets

by McCrazy23



Category: Naruto
Genre: Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Masturbation, Multi, Other, Shower Sex, Threesome, blowjob, boy fucks futa, futa fucks girl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:05:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1651322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McCrazy23/pseuds/McCrazy23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura Haruno is your average girl in the ninja world although she is hiding a big secret. She is a born a futanari and only her parents and the doctors know about it. She never told anyone else but it is eating at her. How will our favorite knuckleheaded ninja deal with it when she tells him? FutaSaku/Naru/Ino/Hina with slight Mebuki and maybe some others. Warning: Not for everyone. No Flames. M for well obvious if you read my other stories. Starts after Team Placement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Have To Tell Someone

**Author's Note:**

> What is up everyone? McCrazy here with another random ass story this one being Naruto/Sakura oriented. So, to all Sakura haters, fuck off. And to all the futanari haters, don’t flame or I will hit you with the fire extinguisher of death. This is for all the futa lovers like me and in this will have a small harem until it spirals out of control later on cuz I have a hunch it will. Mainly will revolve around Naru/Saku along with Ino and Hinata. And Mebuki. Who else? We will see since futas are insatiable. There will be Sasuke bashing, though only when necessary, and slight Kakashi bashing but not a lot. Might follow canon, might not. You guys will have to wait and see where it will go. Now without further ado, here is the first chappy. Enjoy.
> 
> Update: A revision and clean up.

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING NARUTO EXCEPT THIS IDEA.**

**“Cha.” Inner talking/Kyuubi talking.**

**_‘Cha.’ Inner thinking/Kyuubi thinking._ **

“Cha.” Regular talking.

_‘Cha.’ Regular thinking._

**“Fire Style”** **Jutsu being said.**

 

I Have To Tell Someone.

It has been a month since Teams Seven, Eight, and Ten have been put together. So far, all everyone has done is cho-missions in the village. Though Team Seven hasn’t been doing much in practicing anything. All Kakashi has been doing for them is taking them on D-Rank after D-Rank. Sasuke wonders if his sensei is ever going to teach them anything. Naruto just wonders if they are ever going to go out of the village soon. Sakura is, well, fawning over her Sasuke-kun. Though part of her wants to stop, mainly her inner because of what she is.

Sakura is a civilian that went to the academy for one thing, or more precisely one person: Sasuke Uchiha. She has a rival who used to be her best friend, although they do sometimes act like they are, in Ino Yamanaka. Though, there is something even the gossip girl doesn’t know about. And it is something her mother told her not to tell anyone, ever. The only ones who know are her parents, even though her father disowned her and left them both much to her mother’s chagrin, and her doctor, a woman named Qin.

Sakura is born a futanari, which is a woman born with both sexual organs. She never knew why since it is actually very rare in the world but it still happens. Though Sakura wishes she is normal. Her whole life is different, though she hid it from other people really well. She had to read books about them and learned so much. Like how a futanari’s sex drive is stronger than both a man’s and a woman’s and how to take care of her ‘needs’. She never really liked that but she would have to live with it.

Since then, things have been complicated for her, like having feelings for boys and girls, though mainly boys, but she knows that they might think of her as a freak or something. Her father is the best example after he walked out when she was just four. She never understood even to this day since a father should love his daughter, right? So, she grew up with just her mother. Her mother never looked at her differently, just as her little girl.

She always wondered how her life would be. When she was young, she used to be shy, even though kids would always make fun of her forehead. It was until Ino came into her life that she overcame her shyness but then turned to a rivalry for the Uchiha. Though there were times when she wondered how he would react finding out about her secret. And like her father and his family before her, she developed an ‘inner’ self, who always told her not to go after someone who might hurt her. Although, even the inner changed also.

Right now, Team Seven just finished another D-Rank, much to their annoyance, and Kakashi gave them the day off to do whatever they wanted. And like always, Sakura goes to Sasuke to ask him out. And like always, he shoots her down and walks away. Sakura sighs as she starts wondering about him finding out her secret. ‘ _Would he hate me or freak out?_ ’ Sakura thinks. **“He probably might, well he will of course. Not sure how anyone would take it, especially a guy since your futa is pretty big for your age.”** Her inner says. ‘ _Yeah…_ ’

Sakura becomes depressed since she would always have this ‘talk’ with her inner. And like always, Naruto would come into the picture. “Hey Sakura-chan, you want to go out with me?” He asks with his goofy grin. Sakura wants to punch him but then her inner starts to talk. **“You know, Naruto would do anything for you.”** Sakura stops as Naruto is now covering his face from the impending doom. ‘ _What is that supposed to mean? I don’t like the baka._ ’ Sakura tells her inner. **“Maybe so but he does like you. Hell, you punch him in the face but he doesn’t try to hit you back or even hate you. I mean he does want to date you. And you do like the baka!”** Her inner argues back. Sakura sighs, making Naruto look at her with confusion.

‘ _Ok fine, I do but if he sees what a freak I am, he might stop talking to me and not give me all this attention that makes me feel wanted._ ’ Sakura tells her. Her inner sighs. **“Fine. I will leave you with this to think about: What would happen if he does stop talking to you after he gets tired of you beating him up?”** Sakura thinks about her inner’s words. Naruto just stands there. “Uh, Sakura-chan?” Sakura looks at him. “You ok? You usually hit me right about now.” He says with a sheepish chuckle. Her inner’s words reverberate in her head again. Sakura shakes her head before looking at Naruto. “Yeah, I am fine. Say Naruto, how about you take me out then?” She asks.

Naruto gasps. “Really!? ‘ttebayo!” He cheers as Sakura chuckles. “Just no ramen.” Naruto deflates. “Why not? Besides, I can’t really go anywhere else. Only the ramen stand would let me inside, even though now I am a ninja.” Naruto says, looking at the ground. Sakura wonders by what he means. “Oh, come on, that can’t be right, right?” She gasps though, when he looks at her, his mask drops a bit before being put back on. “It is true but if you want, I can try ok.” Naruto says with a smile. Sakura shakes her head. “No, that is ok. Let’s go eat ramen.” Naruto nods before the two leave, though Sakura and her inner wonder why there was so much pain in his eyes.

XXXX

At the Ichiraku’s, the two are sitting on the stools by the counter. They greet Ayame, who is like Naruto’s big sister. Though she began to tease him when he walked in. “So, you finally got Sakura to go out with you.” She says with a giggle. “Nee-chan!” Naruto whines with a blush. “But all you talk about is Sakura, other than your pranks and wanting to be Hokage.” Ayame says. Naruto sulks. Sakura giggles. “Really?” She asks. “Yep. Though, what can I get you two?” Ayame asks. “Uh, the usual nee-chan.” Naruto says. Ayame nods. Sakura looks through the menu. “Uh, I want a vegetable ramen.” “Coming right up. Tou-san, Naruto-kun is here and he has a date!” Ayame yells out with some glee at the end as she walks to the back.

Naruto is beet red as Sakura laughs. “Don’t laugh. It isn’t funny.” Naruto pouts. “It is cute. You really did talk about me?” Sakura asks. Naruto nods. “Well yeah Sakura-chan. You are very pretty and smart. Just wish you never went after the teme.” Naruto crosses his arms. Sakura looks down. ‘ _That is stupid of me. He never even looked at me like Naruto does._ ’ She thinks. **“I think it is time to drop the whole ‘Sasuke fan girl’ crap.”** Her inner says. _‘I’m no fan girl!’_ Sakura argues with her. **“Suuure, lie to your inner. Smart.”** That makes Sakura sulk. Her inner smirks. **_‘Maybe I can mess around with her mind a bit to like Naruto-kun more.’_** Her inner giggles perversely. Sakura becomes confused ‘til she hears Naruto call out to her.

“Hey Sakura-chan, you ok? You spaced out on me.” Naruto says. Sakura shakes her head and looks at him. “Huh? Sorry, what did you say?” She looks at him with embarrassment. “Just wondering what you saw in Sasuke. He isn’t that special…” Naruto mumbles the end. Sakura would have hit him but now that she thinks about it, the only thing Sasuke has is skill. Sure, he is the rookie of the year but he never really cared about anyone else except to avenge his clan. ‘ _Maybe he doesn’t even like girls. Though, would that be good or bad for me?_ ’ She wonders. **“Bad.”** Her inner says quickly. Sakura sighs.

“I don’t know any more Naruto.” Sakura sulks. Naruto looks at her. Then Ayame and Teuchi come out with their orders. Sakura gawks at Naruto’s usual. “How can you eat all that? Better yet, how can you stay skinny!? Where does all that food go?” She asks, looking at Naruto. Naruto chuckles sheepishly, scratching his head. “We wonder also but as long as he is happy, I am fine.” Teuchi says. “Well, he does run around a lot, especially when he has to get away from a prank that he was spotted doing.” Ayame says. Sakura raises an eyebrow and thinks about it.

Naruto grabs a pair of chopsticks and breaks them apart, saying: ‘Itadakimatsu’, before digging into his first bowl. Sakura just looks at him. “Can’t you eat slower? We are on a date here or did you forget?” Naruto stops halfway and looks at her as he slurps up his noodles. “Sorry. Just used to eating fast, I guess.” Naruto says before he starts to eat slowly. Sakura chuckles before she does the same as Naruto and starts to eat her ramen. Though after her first bite, something clicks in her mind and she slurps up the bowl as fast as Naruto would. All three look at her wide-eyed. Sakura looks at them. “What?” “I thought you wanted me to eat slower?” Naruto asks. Sakura blushes. “Sorry but this ramen is delicious. No wonder you eat it a lot though, you do eat other things, right? It is good to have a balance.” Sakura says. Teuchi and Ayame agree with her, though Teuchi has anime tears for possibly losing his surrogate son and favorite customer.

“I do but this is the only place I can come to without being overcharged or kicked out.” Naruto says as he is looking at his second bowl, swirling the broth around. The mood sours. “Sorry, but I guess I can help you out with lunch sometimes. Maybe Ayame-san can help too.” Sakura says. Ayame agrees. “Anything for my little bro.” Naruto perks up from that. “Ok. Say Sakura-chan, want some more?” Naruto asks. Sakura nods before she grabs one of his bowls and eats. The four talk during their lunch date.

XXXX

About an hour later, the two are now heading to Naruto’s apartment, though the two are nervous. Naruto is nervous since he never had a girl over while Sakura is nervous about revealing her secret. **“Say, are you going to tell him about me?”** Her inner asks. ‘ _I should but let’s do this one thing at a time, especially since I can’t exactly show you to him._ ’ Sakura tells her. Her inner agrees. The two make it to a building in the outskirts of the village, though Sakura wonders why this far out. She follows Naruto to his apartment as he opens the door. Inside is a simple kitchen/dining room/living room combination with a door leading to his bedroom.

Sakura looks around and cringes a bit. “Naruto, why is your place dirty?” Naruto looks away. “Sorry. Never had time to clean since I am usually training or doing pranks. Let me do it quickly.” Naruto makes the cross sign. **“Shadow Clone Jutsu!”** He yells out as five clones are made and start to clean up the place. Sakura looks at him with narrowed eyes. “What?” He asks. “You couldn’t have done this before?” She asks. Naruto chuckles sheepishly. Before long, the whole apartment is clean and the clones are gone.

The two sit down on the couch, though Sakura is fidgety. “You ok, Sakura-chan?” He asks. Sakura looks at him. “Yeah though Naruto, do you think I am weird?” Naruto looks at her with confusion. “Other than following Sasuke for most of your life, not really.” Sakura sulks. “Ok, I will not do that anymore. But it is just…well, I have a secret.” Sakura looks away. Naruto is really confused. “What secret?” Sakura looks at him. “If I show you, don’t freak out ok. Please.” Naruto nods slowly.

Sakura stands up as she lifts the sash of her dress and grabs her shorts. “Whoa Sakura-chan, what are you doing!? Naruto freaks out. Sakura looks at him. “It is ok. I trust you and it deals with my secret.” Naruto nods before she pulls her shorts down. Under them are boxers, which she also pulls down, then, moving the sash to the side, she shows him her futa. Naruto is wide-eyed before looking away. “You are a boy!?” “No baka, I am a girl! Look.” She says. He turns his head as she lifts her futa and shows him her pussy. “See? I have a pussy. I just have a penis also. I’m not a regular girl.”

Sakura sits down, though she doesn’t bother covering up. “See, I am what is called a futanari, which is a girl born with both a penis and vagina. I’m rare but it also makes me a freak.” Naruto looks at her. “Well it is weird but you are still you Sakura-chan. You have always been the same, right?” Sakura looks at him. “You don’t think of me as a monster or anything?” Naruto shakes his head. “No, since most of the village thinks of me as one.” Naruto says sadly. Sakura becomes confused. “Since you told me your secret, which I will not tell anyone. I promise you that and I never break a promise. I have one of my own.” He then proceeds to tell her of the Kyuubi.

After he is done, Naruto waits for the back lash. Sakura looks at him. ‘ _So, the fourth sealed the Kyuubi in him? Is that why he can only go to certain places and why he pranks?’_ **“This does mean he trusts you and doesn’t think you are weird. I mean after all, you are still in his apartment and he did tell you something that is probably a high ranked secret.”** Sakura looks at him. “Why tell me this?” “Because you trust me enough to tell me your secret. Though you still are very pretty Sakura-chan.” Sakura blushes. “What about my futa or even my forehead?” She asks.

Naruto chuckles. “You remember back when we were younger?” Sakura cocks her head. “Back when we were four, we met at a park. We became friends for a day and I told you your forehead looks cute.” Sakura thinks about it and gasps. “I still think it is.” Naruto goes up and kisses her forehead. Sakura blushes as some tears fall, then she realizes something. “Wait, was that you pretending to be Sasuke that one time?” Naruto looks away. Sakura giggles. “Thanks. No one ever complimented my forehead. Except Ino.” She smiles and kisses his lips. Naruto blushes and kisses her back.

The two break off as they giggle. “Your lips are soft.” Sakura blushes. “Thanks Naruto-kun.” She says softly. Naruto blushes, making Sakura giggle again. Naruto then notices her futa is six inches long when hard. “I guess you are excited, huh?” He asks. Sakura looks down and blushes red. “Sorry. I guess I did though we futas get horny easily. I actually masturbate like four times a day just to be satisfied.” She tells him. “Well, do you want to use the bathroom?” Naruto asks. “It would be weird since you are here.” She says slowly. Naruto thinks about it. “Well if I help you, would you be my girlfriend?” Sakura looks at him. “You ok with this?” She asks meekly. Naruto nods before he kisses her again.

**Lemon warning.**

The two kiss before Naruto grabs her futa and gently strokes her. Sakura moans in his mouth. They break the kiss as he keeps stroking her. “I hope I don’t do too badly since I have never done this with anyone, though I never thought I would meet a futanari ever. Or even know what one was.” Naruto says. Sakura giggles and moans as he strokes her more. “Well, do you masturbate?” She asks, moaning gently. Naruto nods as he keeps stroking her. Sakura moans before she cums, covering herself and Naruto in her cum. “Wow quick.” He says. Sakura pants. “Sorry but I never had anyone touch me there, except for my doctor.” She tells him.

Naruto looks at her, though he keeps stroking her. “She is also a futanari, so don’t say anything.” She says. Naruto nods as he strokes her faster. Sakura moans as she spreads her legs. “Naruto-kun, can I do the same to you?” Naruto stops as he takes his sweatpants and boxers off then sits down. His cock stands to attention, being almost seven inches long. Naruto grabs her futa as she grabs his cock and they both stroke together, both moaning.

“It feels better when someone else does it.” Naruto says, moaning softly. Sakura nods as she moans before the two pick up the pace. Before long, they both cum together, their cum shooting up before landing on them. “Maybe we should get naked. Our clothes will be sticky.” Sakura says. They both let go of one another before getting rid of their clothes and sitting next to each other naked. Naruto’s body is fit with some baby fat while Sakura is slim with her small b-cup breasts. Naruto reaches over and rubs her pink nipples, making Sakura moans.

“They are cute Sakura-chan.” Naruto says. “Lick them please.” Sakura looks at him. Naruto nods and leans to her as he licks her left nipple before switching with the right one. Sakura moans more as he keeps going back and forth before sucking on her left nipple and rubbing the right one. Sakura arches her back as she moans from the pleasure. “Mmm, the books have nothing on this.” She moans out. Naruto looks at her as he plays with her nipples. “Books?” He asks.

Sakura giggles and moans. “Yeah, books about sex and things like that, though it feels better when you do it. You sure you never did this before?” She asks in a teasing manner. Naruto blushes. “No Sakura-chan, I am just going by instinct I guess.” Sakura giggles and moans again when he lightly pinches them. “You like that, huh?” Naruto asks. Sakura moans before she cums again. “More. And I will have you read those books along with other books just in case.” Sakura says, panting.

She looks at Naruto. “Naruto-kun, can you suck my futa?” She asks with a heavy blush. Naruto looks at her. “Well sure Sakura-chan.” He looks at her futa and strokes the hard shaft before giving it an experimental lick. Sakura moans loudly from that jolt of pleasure up her spine. Naruto likes her cum and licks again before putting the head into his mouth. He gently sucks the head as he strokes her futa, making Sakura moan and pant from the pleasure. Her back arches as Naruto adds more of her futa into his mouth before half is inside.

Using his fingers, he wonders how Sakura would feel if her pussy is rubbed. He rubs the lips softly and gently, which Sakura feels and makes her cum hard into his mouth. Naruto swallows all of it and it tastes very sweet to him. He keeps sucking, though as he rubs her pussy faster. Sakura and her inner are in heaven as her brain is close to being fried by the pleasure. Naruto adds a finger into her now wet pussy and causes Sakura to cum again. Naruto drinks all of that too like if it was ramen.

He takes her futa out then goes and kisses her. Sakura kisses him back, tasting her cum, which turns her on more. She also feels his finger moving in and out of her slick hole still. The two break apart, panting as Naruto keeps fingering. “You ok?” Naruto asks, panting slightly. “Yeah. Let me suck you in return.” She tells him. Naruto nods. He takes his finger out and sits back on the couch as Sakura gets on her hands and knees on the couch then licks his cock. His cum tastes salty but not bad, almost like ramen. She licks his whole cock softly, making Naruto moan. He rubs her small ass before reaching between her legs and rubs her pussy once more.

Sakura moans from that as she puts the head of his cock in her mouth and sucks it like he did. Naruto moans as he slides a finger in her again and moves it. That makes Sakura moan more, vibrating on his cock, which makes Naruto moan more and finger her deep. Sakura sucks most of his cock into her mouth and sucks him fast. Naruto pants as he fingers his girlfriend. That brings a smile to his face and gently plays with her hair as he adds another finger. Sakura can’t hold it and cums from her pussy and futa while Naruto cums when she moans loudly on his cock again.

She pulls away as some of his cum drips down her chin and on her body. “Cute.” Naruto says, making Sakura blush. “Naruto-kun, I want you to fuck me!” She tells him with confidence. Naruto looks at her confused, making her giggle. “What I mean is, I want you to put your cock into my pussy like your finger.” She explains. Naruto understands as Sakura sits on his lap before aligning herself with his cock. “This won’t hurt you, will it?” Naruto asks. “It will but don’t worry. It said in the books once you do it, it will never hurt again unless forced or too big.” Sakura tells him. Naruto nods before Sakura holds onto his cock as Naruto gently opens her pussy, making her pant. She lowers onto him as the head of his cock touches her insides before it slides into her very slick hole. Thanks to all of the cum and saliva, Naruto’s cock slides easily into her, though they stop once the head reaches her hymen. Sakura kisses her boyfriend, making her blush and giggle. “Make me yours, Naruto-kun.” She says softly with a smile. Naruto nods.

He thrusts up as the head breaks her hymen. Sakura bites her lip as some tears fall. Naruto holds onto her and rubs her back. “You ok?” He whispers. “Yeah. It just hurts a lot. Didn’t think it would be this much.” Sakura has her head buried onto his shoulder. “Want me out?” “No, no. Just stay like this with me.” She says softly. Naruto nods as the two stay still with Naruto gently rubbing her back. She licks his ear softly. “Don’t ever leave me…” She says quietly. He kisses her neck. “I won’t Sakura-chan.” Sakura smiles before gently moving as the pain starts to subside. “Do it Naruto-kun.”

Naruto nods before thrusting up gently. That makes Sakura moan as Naruto holds onto her ass. Sakura starts to bounce on his cock as her futa hits him on the stomach with each bounce. The two moan as they pant, their hips making slapping sounds. “This feels so good Sakura-chan and so right.” Naruto moans. “I know Naruto-kun!” She moans loudly as she rides her boyfriend hard. His cock hits all the spots as she cums from her pussy and futa, though she keeps riding him. Naruto reaches down and strokes her futa as he licks her breasts. Sakura moans from all the pleasure spots she is feeling. Her inner is having her fun with her own ‘Naruto’ and doing other positions Sakura read about.

“I’m close Sakura-chan!” Naruto moans. “In me. Do it inside. Fill me with your cum!” Sakura moans as Naruto cums inside her, filling her pussy. The sensation causes her to cum again as her cum covers them both while his cock is soaked in her juice. The two pant as Naruto lies back onto the couch and she lies on him. He holds her close as she cuddles and purrs with content. “That felt good Sakura-chan.” He says. “Yes, it did.” She says happily. The two sit there for a while before Sakura looks at him. They kiss slowly as Sakura puts her tongue in his mouth, the two sharing a small moment. “I love you, Naruto-kun.” She says softly. Naruto looks at her as some tears threaten to fall. Sakura holds onto him tightly. “It’s ok. You can say it when you are ready. I won’t leave you Naruto-kun.” She says softly. Naruto kisses her neck gently then licks her ear before whispering. “I love you too.” That makes Sakura smile.

The two sit there for some time before Naruto looks at the clock. “It is almost four. We have been here since two.” The two chuckle. “Your mom will get worried if you don’t come home soon. But it would be best to shower first, though your clothes will be dirty.” Naruto says. Sakura laughs. “Yeah that would be bad but I do have a spare in my purse. My masturbations can get messy.” Sakura says. “I know. After all, we are covered in cum, which is mostly yours.” Naruto says, making Sakura blush. “But I wouldn’t mind not cleaning up. Makes the place smell like you. Besides, no one really comes over except for Ji-Ji.” Naruto says.

Sakura kisses him as she rubs his whisker marks, which causes him to purr. “Kawaii.” She says before glomping him, which makes them fall on the couch. They both laugh, though Naruto is blushing. “Say Naruto-kun, um, can I fuck you?” Sakura asks. “Well I would say yes but, remember when we had to do the bell test?” He asks. Sakura nods. “And that thing Kakashi-baka did?” Sakura thinks about it and then remembers. “Oh yeah. Your butt still hurts?” She asks. “Well, only like if I go to the bathroom. When I sit I am fine but don’t really want anything inside. Tell you what; when it is fully healed, you can fuck me. Deal?” Sakura nods. “Deal.”

Naruto kisses her. “Well if you want, you can fuck me while I am in my Sexy Jutsu.” Sakura gets a nosebleed and looks away. “He, he, you like it when I am in Sexy Jutsu form?” Naruto asks as he pokes her belly. Sakura giggles. “Yes. I do like both boys and girls though you will be the only boy for me now. Well man actually, though you have to stop being a knucklehead.” Naruto pouts. “Meany. Fine but I’m not smart since I could never really read since no one would let me except Iruka-sensei.” Sakura feels sad and hugs him. “Don’t worry; I can help you with that. Now, that Sexy Jutsu?” Naruto rolls his eyes as he gently takes Sakura off him. He then does the sign and performs the jutsu.

Soon, Naruko is now sitting on the couch, who is a twenty-year-old girl that has a body any girl would kill for. Sakura is drooling while looking at her ‘girlfriend’s’ body with her DD breasts, perky and pointy nipples, curves in all the right spots and a bubble butt from what she can see. Naruko giggles. “So, straight to it?” Naruko asks as she opens her legs to reveal a shaved pussy with puffy lips. Sakura licks her lips and wants a taste but doesn’t have much time left. She stands up with her futa sticking out straight then aligns herself with Naruko’s pussy. “Be gentle since this is my first time.” Naruko says softly. Sakura nods as she slides the head inside of her before gently sliding more in. Both of them moan before Sakura hits something she wouldn’t have never expected.

“A hymen!?” She asks incredulously. Naruko looks at her. “What are you talking about?” She asks, panting a bit. “You have a hymen. I thought this was a henge.” “It is.” Naruko says. Sakura looks at her and moves a bit, feeling the head of her futa feel the hymen. Naruko is moaning softly. “Naruto, I think this is a real transformation, not an ordinary henge. How did you come up with it?” Naruko looks at her. “Can you break it first and hold me?” Sakura nods before she thrusts forward, breaking the hymen. Naruko screams and cries as Sakura holds her. “It hurts…” Naruko whispers. “It’s ok. Calm down.” Naruko tries as she breathes while Sakura holds her. “Now I know how you felt.” Sakura kisses Naruko to take the pain out of her mind. It works, though some is still there. “You ok?” Sakura asks. Naruko nods as she wipes her tears.

Sakura kisses her softly again as Naruko returns it. “Now, how did you come up with this?” “I just looked at women and imagined turning into one. Though at first it failed. I came out fat and ugly. But I sometimes peeked into the hot springs. Don’t worry; I am no pervert but then I actually sometimes sneaked into the library to see how women’s bodies look from a different point of view and since then I got the jutsu down.” Sakura looks at Naruko with a smile. ‘ _He is smarter than he thinks. He actually made a real transformation without realizing it._ ’ Sakura kisses Naruko gently before looking at her. “Ready?” Naruko nods before Sakura starts to move slowly.

Naruko moans as her legs are still in the air and spread apart as Sakura’s futa slides in and out of the wet hole. Naruko looks at her. “More. This feels great.” She moans. Sakura nods as she fucks Naruko faster. That makes Naruko moan and groan as she tilts her head back from pleasure. Her pussy is very wet, which makes Sakura fuck her easily. “Your pussy feels good Naruko-chan.” Naruko moans and giggles hearing that. “Harder Sakura-chan!” Naruko screams. Sakura nods and fucks Naruko harder as lewd noises are made in the apartment.

Before long, Naruko clamps down on Sakura’s futa and cums, making Sakura cum into her. The girls pant before Sakura lays on Naruko. They kiss with tongue as they hold each other. “That felt good Sakura-chan.” Naruko says. “Yeah it did.” Sakura pulls out as she sees Naruko’s pussy oozing with their mixed cum. She goes down and licks it before eating her out and giving herself a treat. Naruko moans feeling that. Sakura cleans her up before licking her lips. “Mmm tasty.” Naruko smirks before turning back to Naruto. “That was intense. We have to do that again.” He says.

Sakura nods before the two walk to Naruto’s bathroom. In there, they wash each other clean before Naruto fucks Sakura again. Sakura has her hands on the wall with Naruto behind her. He fucks her pussy as he strokes her futa, making Sakura feel good. They cum together before Sakura remembers to do the Birth Control Jutsu. “What is that?” Naruto asks. “It is a jutsu where girls won’t get pregnant with a baby.” Sakura says. Naruto is wide-eyed. “That is where babies come from!?” Sakura nods. “Yep. Don’t worry; I will tell you everything but let’s do it tomorrow.” Naruto agrees before they dry off and walk out. They get dressed with Sakura getting a clean set of clothes from her pouch then heading off.

**Lemon end. (2,596 words)**

XXXX

After Naruto walks Sakura home and heads back to his place, Sakura walks inside of her home. “Kaa-san, I’m home!” She calls out as she walks to the kitchen. “You sound happy sweetheart.” Mebuki says as she is preparing dinner. “Yep. Sorry I was late. Was hanging out with my teammates.” Sakura says as she skips to the table. Mebuki notices and looks at her. “You are very happy. Anything happen?” Sakura looks at her. ‘ _Should I tell her?_ ’ **“Not sure. Just make something up.”** Sakura smiles. “Well I mainly hanged out with Naruto-kun since Sasuke never really wants to. Kakashi-sensei dumped us like he always does. Some sensei he is.”

Mebuki looks at her as her face turns to a scowl. “Really? You don’t say. So, did Naruto do anything to you?” Sakura raises an eyebrow. “What kind of question is that mom?” Mebuki turns back to preparing dinner. “Just answer it.” Sakura sighs. “We just hanged out. After all, he is my teammate.” Mebuki nods. “Don’t be alone with him, got it?” Now Sakura becomes irritated. “Now, why can’t I be alone with him? Is it because of me being a futanari?”

Mebuki keeps prepping. “No, though of course it would be bad if anyone found out.” “What would you do if he did?” Sakura asks. Mebuki turns and looks at her daughter. “Well, I would make sure he wouldn’t tell anyone.” “And how would you do that?” Sakura asks with her eyes narrowed. Mebuki flinches. “Well, I…” “Mother, what if I said he does know? What would you do then?” Sakura asks with her arms crossed. Mebuki tries to say something then looks at her. “Does he know?” She asks with worry. Sakura smiles. “Yep. And you know what? He still accepts me for who I am.”

Mebuki is taken aback by not just from what she said, but her smile. ‘ _I have never seen her smile like that before. Did the demon-brat do something?_ ’ Mebuki straightens herself up a bit. “So, he isn’t going to tell everyone or anything? Or did you threaten him?” Sakura’s smile disappears and scowls. “No mother. Naruto-kun already has enough pain. And if you want to know, he told me of the village secret.” Mebuki gasps. “Yeah, he told me of what is in him. And you know what? I accept him for who he is because he is still Naruto-kun.” She says with a nod.

Sakura looks down. “You know that smile that he always has on his face?” She says sadly, which confuses Mebuki. “What about it?” “It is fake. Turns out he hides his pain. He hasn’t told me but I saw today, I saw his pain. His eyes looked empty before he put on that smile and now I understand. Not having parents, being shunned just to go eat. It is a miracle he didn’t kill himself yet.” Sakura looks at her mother with tears in her eyes but anger mixed in. Mebuki just stares at her daughter. “I realize he probably does all he can not to be annoying or anything but just to get attention. Just for people to notice him. I am disgusted with myself for how I treated him, though I did it just so he wouldn’t find out about me. But now, I don’t have to do that anymore. In fact mother, we actually…” She blushes at this but looks at her mother with a determined smile. “We had sex, though I kinda forced myself on him but he wanted it also, though he had no idea what sex is. Until now that is.” She giggles a bit in embarrassment as she scratches her cheek.

Mebuki has wide-eyes and her jaw to the floor. ‘ _My baby had sex…? And with HIM!?_ ’ Mebuki’s face changes. Sakura sees. Before Mebuki can say anything, Sakura speaks first. “If you do anything to harm him, then I walk out.” She says in seriousness. Mebuki stops and looks at Sakura. “But why? He isn’t anything special!” She blurts out. Sakura walks up to her and slaps her. Mebuki looks at Sakura, who has tears running down her face. “Nothing special!? HE MADE ME FEEL SPECIAL!!!” She screams out. Some people outside hear and wonder what that is about.

“Sakura…” Mebuki tries calming her down. “Shut up! Naruto-kun is special. He made me feel special. I always thought of myself as a freak for being born this way. I was scared for anyone to find out and for ending up alone like Dad did when he walked out on us because of me. I always wondered what would happen if my secret came out. Would I ever find love? Would I always have someone to be with? Children in the future? And you know what, Naruto-kun is the answer to all those questions. He sees me as me, not the freak with an extra part. He even said he would never leave me and promised me that. And you know he doesn’t break a promise. And I will say this; if you don’t want me, then I will stay with Naruto-kun. I know he won’t leave me because I won’t leave him!” She says with determination as tears keeps running down her face.

Sakura’s eyes are red as she looks at her mother. Mebuki is also crying and hugs her daughter. The two of them hug for a long time as they cry softly. “I’m sorry Sakura-chan... I never knew you felt that way…” Mebuki looks at her daughter as she wipes both of their tears. “If he really does make you happy, then I am fine with it.” “You sure I am fine being with what some of the villagers probably consider a demon? And I will say even if he is, he is better than most people I met. He held me when he made love and was fine with some of the things I asked him. And I never felt so happy or good like that in my life. I know you have made me happy mom but you know I have to grow up someday, especially now that I am a genin.” Sakura says.

Mebuki nods since she and her ex used to be ninjas before retiring. “Ok then, if Naruto does make you happy then it is fine by me. But he better not break your heart.” She says in a motherly tone. Sakura shakes her head. “I don’t think he can. I wouldn’t be surprised if his heart was already broken countless of times...” She says softly. Mebuki sighs softly but looks down hearing that. “Mom, if he can accept me for who I am then, why can’t you accept him? I know he is hyperactive and a knucklehead but it isn’t his fault. If he had parents, wasn’t shunned, treated right and read then he might be different. Though, I guess I like Naruto-kun for who he is. But tomorrow, I will help him out in any way I can.” Sakura says with a smile. Mebuki smiles at her daughter. ‘ _She is growing up so quickly. Maybe I was wrong about Naruto. Maybe this whole village is._ ’ “Did you do the jutsu though?”

Sakura nods. “Don’t worry, we won’t have a child for a while but I think he wants to wait too. He needs to be taught some more though, so can you help me with that?” Mebuki nods. “Yes, I will help my future son-in-law.” Sakura blushes, making Mebuki laugh. “Um, kaa-san, uh…can- um, never mind.” Sakura tries to speak. “If you want him to live here because of your hormones, then that is fine. Just put up a sound proof seal.” Sakura’s face matches her hair. “KAA-SAN!!!” Mebuki just laughs. “Now go wash up and I will finish making dinner and we can talk more.” Sakura nods before kissing the cheek she slapped. “I’m sorry I hit you.” “It is ok Sakura. I needed that anyway. Now go.” Mebuki says reassuringly. Sakura nods before running upstairs as Mebuki goes back to making dinner.


	2. Friendship rekindled and more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp got some fans for this story. Yay for futa. Here is the next chappy. What happens in here? Stuff. I don’t feel like exploding this AN… *explosion occurs* DAMN IT BOB!!! [end transmission]

Friendship rekindled and more.

Next Day

Morning arrives as the sun shines through the window of Sakura’s bedroom. Said rays wake her up as she leans up and stretches while yawning. “Mmm, another wonderful day. Wonder how my boyfriend slept?” She giggles. “My boyfriend. Never thought I would have one.” Sakura smiles before removing the covers off of her and looks at her morning wood. She giggles and for once is not mad about having a futa. She gets up and grabs some clothes before walking out of her room and into the hall bathroom. In there, she gets naked before turning on the shower and getting inside it then proceeds to wash while also do her morning ritual, though now with a smile on her face thinking about her Naruto-kun. She giggles at that.

After finishing up, brushing her teeth, doing whatever else in the bathroom, getting dressed and eating breakfast, and after kissing her mother goodbye, she heads off to her team’s meeting point. She arrives on time like always and sees Sasuke standing at the bridge. “Morning Sasuke.” She greets as she walks and leans on the bridge. Sasuke looks at her with a questioning look, wondering why Sakura didn’t try to hug him or anything or even add the –kun at the end but shrugs it off before he ‘Hn’ed her. Soon, Naruto comes running up greeting both before hugging Sakura and kissing her. Sakura returns it while Sasuke is at a loss but smirks since now Sakura would leave him alone from now on.

Some minutes pass as the three are leaning on the rail of the bridge while Naruto holds Sakura. The three sigh. “You know, why do we even come here at this time? We already know he will be two hours late.” Naruto brings up. Both Sasuke and Sakura think about it. “Let’s go train then since we do have time and it would be better than just standing here.” Sakura says. “Yeah and maybe I can think of a prank for him…” Naruto says before the three head to the field and begin training, with Sakura actually training next to the boys for once.

XXXX

After almost two hours training, the three genin are back on the bridge knowing that their sensei will arrive soon. All three pant a bit with Sakura the most since she never really worked out like that before. Then they see their sensei arrive but before Kakashi can even say hi, Naruto cuts a wire as a regular sized water balloon comes out of nowhere and hits Kakashi on the face. Sakura and Naruto snicker as Sasuke smirks while Kakashi looks at Naruto. “Was that necessary Naruto?” He asks. “Yes since you keep arriving late. Oh, and that isn’t ordinary water.” Naruto says as he has his hand over his mouth and nose. Kakashi wonders why until he smells himself. His eyes water.

“He, he, that is bath water from the Inuzuka kennel that I got some days ago. Oh yeah, it’s rank!” Naruto says before laughing. Sakura laughs too as Sasuke just looks away but snickers. Kakashi has wide-eyes before he jumps off the bridge and into the pond below, trying to get rid of the smell. Soon, he gets back on the bridge, soaking wet. His three genin recomposed themselves but still have the giggles, well Sasuke tries to keep his snickers at bay. Kakashi sighs as he does a jutsu to dry himself before looking at his genin. “So, going to arrive late sensei?” Sakura asks. Kakashi just eye smiles before turning around and having them follow him. The three sigh before walking behind him.

XXXX

After the huge amount of D-Ranks, Team Seven is at the spot where they split off. Kakashi shushins out as Sasuke walks away. Sakura turns to Naruto. “Hey Naruto-kun, can we head to your place?” She asks. Naruto nods. “Yeah sure. My girlfriend horny?” He asks, whispering in her ear. She blushes but nods as the two head to his place.

**Lime warning**

At arrival, Naruto opens the door and both head inside before Naruto closes the door. He then grabs Sakura and kisses her deeply. She moans and returns it as her futa threatens to break out of her shorts. “Horny much?” Naruto asks. Sakura giggles. “Yes… but can you just suck me? I want to talk about something.” Sakura says. Naruto nods as they both stand in the center of his kitchen/living room/dining room. Naruto gets down on his knees as he grabs her biker shorts and boxers then pulls them both down. He lifts her cheongsam before kissing her futa, making Sakura moan gently. Moving the bottom piece of clothing, he grabs her shaft and strokes her slowly as he licks the head.

Sakura gasps softly as she moans, closing her eyes. Naruto keeps licking before kissing the head as he keeps stroking then puts the head in his mouth and starts sucking it. Sakura keeps moaning as her boyfriend keeps sucking her before feeling him add more into his mouth. She gasps when she feels Naruto slide two fingers into her moist cavern, making her shiver when he starts to suck half of her futa and finger her pussy in rhythm. “So good…” Sakura moans. Naruto smirks as he sucks and fingers his girlfriend, tasting her precum and feeling her get wetter. He keeps adding inch by inch as he sucks back and forth ‘til all six inches are inside of his mouth. His fingers keep moving nonstop in and out of her before adding a third finger.

Sakura is in heaven as her face is flushed red. Naruto keeps sucking and fingering her as he feels her get close. “Mmm Naruto-KUUUN!!! I’M CUMMING!!!” She screams as she cums. Naruto drinks the sweet cum as he keeps sucking and fingering, wanting more. Sakura pants as she holds onto him. “Ooh yes. Suck me Naruto-kun.” She says with a moan as her boyfriend keeps sucking and fingering her. His tongue swirls around the head of her futa as his fingers are drenched in pussy juice. Naruto takes her futa out, much to her disappointment, before Sakura moans again from feeling him lick her pussy before his tongue enters her. That sends Sakura over the edge but holds off in cumming. That is until he grabs her futa and strokes her again. Now Sakura is feeling some new feelings as Naruto’s tongue is moving in and out of her pussy as he strokes her futa quickly. Sakura can’t take it and cums right then. She moans as cum comes out of her pussy and into Naruto’s mouth as the cum from her futa shoots over him and onto the floor. Soon, Sakura pants and comes down from her sexual high but mewls from time to time as she feels Naruto clean her pussy then licks her futa clean before standing up and kissing her deeply on the lips.

**Lime end. (480 words)**

Sakura holds onto Naruto and kisses him back deeply, loving the taste of her cum on his tongue as the two share an intimate moment. Soon, the two separate as they pant before looking at each other as they hold each other. “Thank you baby. I will return the favor but right now, I want to talk.” She says. Naruto nods before the two go and sit on his couch, Sakura not bothering to put her shorts and boxers back on. “So, what you want to talk about?” He asks. “Well yesterday, I went and talked with my mother and told her what we did. At first we fought, but then I explained to her about how I feel about you now and what kind of person you are. I even threatened her that if she didn’t accept you then I would live with you. At first she hesitated, but then I changed her mind. And then I asked her if you could move in with us. She said yes and I was wondering if you wanted to live with me.” Sakura tells him.

Naruto looks at her with wide-eyes. “Are you sure? I mean, yes I will but, are you sure?” He asks. “Of course Naruto-kun. You are my boyfriend now and I am your girlfriend. I don’t want to be alone and I want you to live with me.” Sakura says. Naruto smiles before kissing her deeply. Sakura kisses him back just as deep before the two separate for air. “Ok then. But I don’t really have much here. Maybe I can take some things that mean a lot to me before I leave to my new home.” He tells her. “Ok. But no jumpsuits. I will buy you new clothes.” Sakura tells him. Naruto sulks. “But Saku-chan, I like orange. It is awesome!” He whines. “Yes but not as a main color. Tell you what; I will buy you some orange clothing that isn’t too orange or overpowering. Deal?” She says. “Fine.” He pouts and crosses his arms. Sakura giggles before kissing him then getting up and putting on her underwear and shorts. Naruto gets up too before the two start packing some things.

XXXX

After grabbing what Naruto wanted and telling the landlord that he is moving out, the two of them head to Sakura’s home, though quickly since he doesn’t want anyone to see him and Sakura knows why. Soon, both make it to Sakura’s home. They both enter as Sakura calls out. “Mom, I’m home!” She gets no answer. “Guess she is out. Well this makes thing easier. Come on babe.” She leads Naruto up the stairs and into her room. In there, Naruto sees how girly Sakura’s room is but he doesn’t mind since it fits her. He puts some of his stuff in areas where Sakura tells him to put them in. “There, now let’s go buy you some clothes.” Sakura says. Naruto sulks. “Ok… I just hope they don’t kick me out…” He says quietly. Sakura hears him and kisses him. “Don’t worry; I am sure we will find a store. If not, maybe we can ask Hokage-sama for help.” She says. “Hey yeah, I am sure Ji-Ji will help me.” Naruto says with his signature grin. Sakura giggles before the two leave.

XXXX

Some hours later, the two are back at Sakura’s home with bags from their small trip. It would have taken less time however, thanks to the clerks in the stores. But thanks to some threats of pranks and telling the Hokage, the two got clothes that they needed, although Sakura found out about the taxes they charged, or tried to charge Naruto with. Yeah, the Hokage is going to hear about them soon. The two are in their room talking, mainly about the books Sakura had Naruto read that are about sex and futanaris, when they hear the front door open. “Sakura, you home!?” Mebuki calls out. “Coming mother!” Sakura calls back. “Ready babe?” She asks Naruto, who now has on an orange shirt with black hems, both sleeves black and the pocket on the left side of the shirt also black. He also has on blue house shorts with orange accents along the pockets and trim. On his feet are blue house shoes.

The two of them get up off the bed and head downstairs where Mebuki is taking food out of bags and putting them in the fridge. “Hi mom. Uh, I brought someone.” Sakura says. “Oh?” Mebuki asks, before turning around and looking at her daughter and Naruto, who is standing next to her. “Naruto-kun, meet my mom Mebuki. Mom, you already know Naruto-kun.” Sakura says. “Hi.” Naruto greets meekly. Mebuki chuckles. “Hello Naruto. I hear you and my daughter are going out together.” She says. Naruto nods with a grin. “Yeah, we are since yesterday.” He says nervously. “Oh, don’t be nervous. Me and Sakura talked yesterday and I realized that I was a fool before, especially with how happy you made my daughter. I want to apologize.” Mebuki says a bow. Naruto chuckles a bit. “Apologize? I mean, yeah, I know a majority knows about what I have inside me but it is fine. I am used to the treatment.” He says, scratching his cheek nervously.

Both of the girls look at him sadly. “Naruto-kun…” Sakura says before holding him. “Don’t worry; I am sure everyone will turn around eventually and see how wrong they are.” Sakura tells him. Mebuki goes and hugs him. “She is right. And I really am sorry. You have made my Sakura a happy woman and you have only been with her for a day. Granted, she is your teammate, but, well you know what I mean.” Mebuki says with a chuckle. Naruto nods before hugging both of them. “Thank you…” He says softly.

All three let go before Mebuki smiles. “Now, you are welcomed to live here since Sakura told me of what you both did.” This causes the genin to blush, making her giggle. “But you better not harm my daughter, understood?” She says as an oni mask appears behind her. That causes Naruto to shiver. “Yes ma’am. I will treat Sakura like the warrior princess she is!” He says nervously. Sakura looks at her mother. “Did you really have to use the oni mask trick?” She asks. Mebuki stands up before going back to what she was doing before. “I have no idea what you are talking about Sakura.” She says plainly. “MOM!!! I’m not stupid you know!” Sakura sighs then looks at Naruto. “Why don’t you stay here and talk with my mother? I am going to see if I can find Ino and talk with her. I realized how stupid it was to mess up our friendship over a guy that doesn’t even notice the affections you give him.” She tells him. Naruto nods before the two kiss. Sakura then walks out of her house to find Ino while Naruto looks at Mebuki with a nervous smile.

XXXX

After Sakura left, she heads straight for the Yamanaka Flower Shop. She opens the door as the bell rings. “Ino, you here!?” Sakura calls out as she walks inside. “I am in the back! Give me a sec!” Ino calls out. “Ok.” Sakura then looks around at the plants before Ino walks to the counter. “Hi Forehead.” Ino says with a small smirk. A tick mark forms on Sakura’s head as she makes a fist. “Ino, I came here to talk…” She says with some strain in her voice. Ino chuckles as she scratches her cheek. “Heh, sorry. Habit. So, what’s up?” She asks. Sakura sighs after calming down before heading to the counter. “Ino, I want to apologize.” She starts off. Ino raises an eyebrow at that. “About what?” She asks slowly. “About breaking off our friendship over a boy. It was stupid of me to do so.” Sakura says.

Ino just looks at her. “Well yeah, now that you say it like that, but it is fine since the boy in question is Sasuke-kun so it is alright.” She says with a sigh, saying Sasuke’s name. Sakura shakes her head. “No Ino, it’s not alright. No matter what, I shouldn’t have broken off our friendship over a guy. Especially when said guy doesn’t even look at you no matter how much affection you try to give him.” Sakura says. Ino just tilts her head. “Ok, what the hell happened to the Sakura I know?” She asks. Sakura really wants to hit her for that question. “I am still the same Sakura, Ino! I just realized that I don’t want to follow a guy that only thinks of revenge instead of trying to accept the affection of others. So, I moved on.” She tells her. Ino nods slowly before shaking her head quickly. “Wait, what do you mean by that?” She asks. Sakura sighs. “I will tell you but only if we can restart our friendship again. I miss my best friend Ino…” She tells her as Sakura looks down.

Ino sighs. “Yeah, I missed you too and our friendship.” She goes around and hugs Sakura, who returns it. “Now, going to tell me what you meant?” Ino asks. Sakura chuckles. “Guess your gossip side is starting to come out.” Ino snorts. “Whatever Forehead. Now, tell me.” The two look at each other. “Well, what I mean by moving on is that, well I accepted Naruto-kun out on a date.” Sakura tells her. Ino just gives her a dumbstruck look. “Say what now?” Sakura rolls her eyes. “Ino, I am being serious here. I accepted Naruto since he always showed me affection and recently I always thought of what would happen if he stopped showing me affection. I mean, think about it Ino, do you know of any other guy that shows that much affection to a girl?”

Ino raises her eyebrow at that then thinks about it. She then shakes her head. “You are right. I don’t know anyone that shows that much affection. But, are there regrets?” Ino asks. “No. None at all. Well, except the fact that I didn’t accept his affections beforehand. And even though we did start dating yesterday, I don’t regret one bit. I am not going to let go of Naruto-kun. Not when he returns the feelings I give him. Sasuke had his chance. And Ino, it would be best if you found someone else to go after.” Sakura tells her. Ino nods slowly before looking down. “Well, if you are happy then that is fine. I am just glad I got my best friend back. But if he hurts you, I will hurt him tenfold.” Ino declares. Sakura gives her a deadpanned look. “Do you honestly think Naruto-kun is capable of hurting me in any way?” She asks. Ino blinks. “Good point. But one problem; what about Hinata?” She asks.

Sakura sighs. “Yeah, I have been thinking about her. I actually want to talk with her but I have no clue where she is.” Sakura says. “She might be out on a mission.” Ino says. Sakura’s face goes neutral before her eyebrow twitches. “What?” She asks almost monotone. “Yeah, she could be out on a C-Rank. Me and the team did one some days ago. What’s wrong?” Ino asks, looking at her worriedly. “Nothing. Just Kakashi-sensei is going to be in a world of hurt tomorrow.” Sakura says with a fake smile. Ino sweatdrops. “He hasn’t taken you guys out yet, has he?” Sakura shakes her head. “Wow. Well, good luck with that. But yeah, Hinata might be out on a mission, so you are going to have to wait.” Ino tells her. Sakura nods before she hugs Ino again. She returns it. “Anyway, I came here to talk about that. Sorry if I bothered you.” Sakura says. “Eh, it is fine. Besides, not many people came today, but anyway you have to go since it is almost sun down and I have to close shop.” Ino says.

Sakura chuckles, nodding. “Yeah. Say, want to have a sleep over tomorrow with me and Naru-kun?” Ino giggles. “Naru-kun, eh?” She teases. Sakura rolls her eyes. “Yes Naru-kun. He calls me Saku-chan.” Ino giggles more. “Aw, that’s cute but, why with you two?” She asks. “Because he lives with me and yes mom is fine with it. Besides, you won’t regret it.” Sakura says, the last part singsongy. Ino snorts. “Well it would be weird but fine.” Sakura cheers a bit before giving Ino a quick kiss on the lips. That comes as a surprise to Ino as Sakura turns around and walks to the door. She opens it before turning back. “He, he, is the Piggy blushing? Ha, got you good!” Sakura quickly closes the door, laughing, as Ino stands there with a blush on her face. “Sakura kissed me… Something is wrong with that girl but meh. Well I did kinda like it…” Ino giggles to herself before closing down shop then heading to her room.

XXXX

Sometime later, Sakura makes it home, where she sees her mother and boyfriend talking in the living room. “I am back you two.” She calls out. “How was Ino?” Naruto asks as Sakura walks into the living room and sits next to him. “Well we rekindled our friendship and tomorrow we will have a sleep over, if that is alright with you mother.” Sakura says. “Oh, it is fine. At least you two are friends again.” Mebuki says. Sakura nods before looking at Naruto. “By the way, tomorrow you prank Kakashi-sensei, hard core.” She says with seriousness. Mebuki and Naruto raise an eyebrow at that. “Why?” Naruto asks. “Because Ino told me that her team and probably Hinata’s team already did a C-Rank mission.” She tells him. That makes Naruto gasp then growl while leaving Mebuki confused. “So…?” Mebuki asks. “We haven’t gone out on one yet! In fact, all we have done is D-Rank after D-Rank! Oh, Kakashi-sensei is so going to get it. I don’t think I will sleep tonight with all of the plans I want to think up.” Naruto says as he rubs his hands with glee, making Mebuki chuckle and Sakura agree. “And I will help. Not fair we have to keep doing Ds when the other guys already got a C done. Kakashi-sensei is going down!” Sakura declares.

Somewhere in the village, Kakashi feels a chill go down his spine as he reads his Icha Icha on a chair in his apartment. “What was that about? Hope nothing bad happens tomorrow…” He says before going back to reading and giggling.

“So, what did you two talk about?” Sakura asks. “Well I asked Naruto about his life and things. I am ashamed of myself. To think the villagers would go so low to harm him and I am part of the civilian council and agreed with some of the things they said.” Mebuki says as tears start to fall again. “I told you, it is fine Mebuki-san. I forgave you since you did bring me into your home and is fine with letting me date Saku-chan. Besides, you got to know me and most adults wouldn’t even try to do that here.” Naruto says. Mebuki nods but still looks down. Both of the kids hug her. “If you still think that you don’t deserve it, then why not try to find ways to help Naru-kun in the future?” Sakura asks her. Mebuki looks at her. “I will my Sakura. And thank you Naruto.” The three hug and share a small moment before separating. “Now, why don’t you two go wash up and I will make dinner, ok?” Mebuki tells them. “Ok.” They say before heading upstairs.

After washing up, then eating dinner, Naruto and Sakura are in their room planning for tomorrow. Let’s just say Kakashi is going to regret some of his choices for the team. After finishing that and a return favor to Naruto from earlier, both of them cuddle each other and go to sleep, ready for tomorrow.

XXXX

Morning

Naruto and Sakura wake up together after a good night’s sleep. “Morning Saku-chan.” “Morning Naru-kun.” They kiss before pulling the covers off themselves. They smirk seeing their morning wood before getting up and grabbing what they need before heading to the shower. They take their sweet time inside there. After half an hour or so inside the shower and doing whatever else they need to do in the bathroom, the two are now dressed and downstairs eating the breakfast Mebuki prepared. After thanking her for the breakfast, the two head out to their meeting spot with Naruto having the supplies he needs for the prank they will unleash upon Kakashi.

XXXX

Once upon arrival, they let Sasuke in on the prank and the reason why they are doing it. Let’s just say he agreed to help instantly. Sasuke also looks at Naruto’s attire. He has on a black shirt with orange accents and blue shorts, also having orange accents. His sandals stay the same however but are new ones. The Konoha leaf is on the back of the shirt. Sasuke doesn’t say anything though but knows it is better than all that orange. They spend the next two hours coming up with the most complicated of pranks and one that Kakashi will never forget. Soon after, the three are now standing at the bridge, waiting for their victim. All have bored expressions on their face but hard to tell if they are faking or not.

Soon, Kakashi arrives. However, before he can even eye smile, Naruto activates the prank by cutting some ninja wire. Water balloons come from everywhere and all hit their mark since Kakashi never expected the same prank as before to be redone since Naruto always never does that and in a huge barrage, though he should have seen that part coming. He is covered from head to toe with water of all kinds, paints, some kind of sticky substance, whipped cream and who knows what else. The prank doesn’t stop there. Next comes smoke that covers Kakashi. When it dissipates, it reveals a Kakashi covered in chicken feathers everywhere along with the beak and everything else. The genin try hard not to laugh since there is one final step. Before Kakashi can even try to question why, his feet are tied together and is launched across the village. The kids can’t hold it any longer and break down laughing right then and there.

All three cry and laugh and laugh before they get up and run to the center of the village. Once there, they see Kakashi just dangling by rope, upside-down and slowly spinning. A crowd slowly forms wondering what the hell happened to him while others snicker. Kakashi then sees his genin and wonders if it can get any worse and what did he do to even deserve this. Suddenly a huge water balloon appears and explodes in his face. Ok, it got worse… Or so Kakashi though. He then sees cats head right for him and he has no idea why. He doesn’t know that the balloon contained water laced with catnip and other ingredients. Soon, all cats pounce and tear into the over grown chicken. The villagers have no idea what to do as they see Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke just dying of laughter. They had no idea the Uchiha has a funny bone. Soon, the cats disappear, leaving a messed up Kakashi, who is crying real tears. “Please…whatever I did Naruto…I am sorry. What did I do!?” He asks frantically and in pain.

The three genin slowly get a hold of themselves before standing up and getting everything out of their systems. “Whoo, well the reason this happened is because all you have done for us is take us out on D-Rank after D. Nothing else and I found out from Sakura that the other teams have done at least a C. So, unless you want something worse to happen, I suggest you actually be a sensei, sensei. If not, well I do have an even worse prank than this, Kakashi-sensei.” Naruto says with glee. Kakashi is wide-eyed as are the rest of the people there. “Ok, ok, just please let me down!” He pleads. “Promise to help in our training and start C-Ranks soon?” Sakura asks. “Yes, I promise! I will do that immediately!” Kakashi says with fast nods. Naruto throws a kunai and cuts Kakashi down, who lands in a heap. “Ok sensei, we will be at training field three, so go wash up.” Naruto says, snickering. Kakashi nods and shushins out of there. The three snicker. “Ah, it is good to be the Prankster of Hell. Though if this doesn’t kill his lateness, I don’t know what will.” Naruto says with a grin then sighs saying the last sentence while the others agree as everyone there gives Naruto space. After seeing that, no one wanted to mess with him, absolutely no one.

XXXX

Team Seven is back at training field three exercising. They have been at it for about an hour when Kakashi arrives fully clean and aware, very aware. “Hi sensei.” The three say with smiles on their faces, well Sasuke with a smirk. “Yes, well, I apologize to you three for neglecting in your training. I should have done more.” Kakashi says. “Why did you sensei? I mean, learning teamwork is fine but without teaching us more, well we won’t be able to do much once we go outside the village.” Sakura says. “And besides, we want to get stronger and doing just Ds won’t really help us, especially since they are mainly chores…” Sasuke says with some complain at the end. “Sensei, did something happen with a team before us? Is that why you don’t want us to get stronger or anything?” Naruto asks. Kakashi sighs. “Yes. It happened with my team long ago…” He starts. He proceeds on telling them about his teammates Obito and Rin and how they died and how he couldn’t protect them.

Afterwards, the field is silent except for the sound of the wind going through the leaves. “Wow… I never knew that happened to you sensei…” Naruto says slowly. “To lose your teammates that way…” Sakura wipes her tears as she sniffles. Sasuke stays quiet thinking about what Kakashi told them. Kakashi sighs but he feels a bit better in telling them, like if a bit of the weight came off his shoulders. Naruto looks at Kakashi. “Sensei, why not become stronger? Yes, I know you couldn’t save them, but why not get stronger so you don’t lose anyone else? I know I can’t say anything since I never lost anyone, but why not help us and yourself in getting stronger? That way you know that no matter what, we will always survive. Yes, we aren’t meant to live forever, but at the same time if you help us get stronger, our chance of survival goes up. I guess what I am trying to say is, don’t blame yourself for what happened and if you don’t want that to happen again then do something about it. Help us sensei. We need you and look up to you.” Naruto says.

The others look at Naruto as Kakashi closes his eye and nods. “You are right. I can’t keep on with the way I have been ever since their deaths. I know both Obito and Rin would tell me to move on and keep getting stronger to protect anyone that means anything to me.” Kakashi opens his eye then eye smiles. “I will do my best from now on to help you guys. I wasted a month in which I could have trained you to be better and stronger. I know I won’t be able to forget but it is time to move on…” Kakashi stands up as do his genin. “Ok, so for today, no Ds. Right now, I will help my genin get stronger and we will start off with chakra exercises. So, follow me.” He says as the kids smile and follow Kakashi to the forested area of field three.

XXXX

After long hours of training, Sakura and Naruto are back home in their bedrooms. Both are tired but satisfied after learning how to tree walk and leaf balance. Though Sakura got it the fastest, Kakashi had her run up and down the tree while the boys tried to reach the destined spot. Now they wait for dinner and for Ino to pop by for their sleepover, though Sakura told Naruto of her plan with Ino and how she wanted Naruto to help her make Ino theirs. He agreed but wondered why. Sakura told him that she didn’t want to lose her again like she did when she broke off her friendship before. Naruto understood then. Both right now are wearing house clothes dealing with shirts and shorts before Mebuki calls them down. Both come down to see Ino there with her regular clothes and an overnight bag. The three greet before they sit on the table as Mebuki serves them dinner.

After dinner, the three are upstairs in the room talking about whatever they can think about. Sakura has on a pink night shirt that has short sleeves with matching shorts that only cover half of her upper legs. Naruto has on just orange shorts with ramen bowls on them. Ino has on a light purple shirt that has her stomach uncovered with spaghetti straps and matching lacy panties. At first, it goes like a regular sleepover would go; talking about gossip, making jokes, trying on random makeup and having Naruto be their doll. Well that last part wasn’t normal but funny. Well, except for Naruto but he didn’t mind.

Now the three are at the edge of the bed with Ino between the two. On the door is a silencing seal that their mother gave them for when Sakura has an urge, though unneeded since Mebuki is out like a light. “So, what now?” Ino asks. The other two giggle before Sakura leans in close and kisses Ino on the lips. Ino gasps but kisses her back. The two kiss for a bit before separating. “He, he, blushing again?” Sakura teases her. Ino has a blush just not a big one. “Well, is it fine if your bf is right here?” Ino asks.

**Lemon start.**

“Yes it is, Ino.” Naruto says before rubbing her thighs and kissing her neck, making shivers go up Ino’s spine before Sakura kisses her again, this time deeper than before. Ino kisses Sakura back just as deep as she moans softly from feeling Naruto kiss her neck more and rub her thigh still, getting close to her sacred area but not touching it. The girls separate from the kiss as Ino pants and moans still. “Now Ino-chan, I actually want to tell you something. I have a secret and it would best for you to know.” Sakura says. Ino becomes confused as Naruto stops his sensual touches and sits Ino on his lap then holds her from behind as he has his head on her shoulder. “Don’t freak out Ino.” Naruto says. Ino looks at him then Sakura as Sakura stands up and begins undressing.

First comes off her shirt, revealing her silky skin and her small b cup breasts. Next, she removes her shorts, making Ino blush a bit since they aren’t at a hot spring. However, she never expects to see Sakura’s hard futa pointing straight at her. Ino is wide-eyed but before she can say anything, Naruto covers her mouth. “Ino, Sakura-chan is a girl. She is just special. She is called a futanari and has both a cock and pussy.” Naruto uncovers her mouth as he goes and lifts up Sakura’s futa, making Sakura moan but shows Ino her pussy. Ino gasps and looks at Sakura. “You must not tell anyone, ok Ino-chan?” Sakura asks.

Ino nods before moaning slightly from feeling Naruto rub her thigh again, though this time he also rubs her pussy through her panties with his other hand. She gasps from feeling that as she watches Sakura start stroking herself. Naruto kisses her neck before licking her ear and whispering. “You want to do something?” Ino nods as she moans while still watching. “Open your mouth then.” Naruto tells her as he reaches into her panties and rubs her pussy directly, making her moan more. She doesn’t know why she isn’t fighting this since it feels so good but has no reason to fight this. She opens her mouth moaning as Sakura gets close and puts the head in her mouth. Ino looks up at her as Naruto keeps rubbing her. “Suck it, Ino- _chan_. Pretend it is a popsicle.” He says giggling as he slides a finger in her, making her moan more before doing as told. That turns her on, making her wet.

Sakura moans softly from feeling Ino suck the head before adding more as she watches her boyfriend finger her best friend and reach around to rub her c cup breasts. Naruto stops however, much to Ino’s disappointment but she doesn’t stop sucking and actually starts to go a bit faster now, bobbing her head on her best friend’s futa. She blushes a bit thinking that as she feels Naruto move the straps of her shirt down before pulling the shirt down, revealing her breasts and hard nipples. Naruto kisses her neck again as he rubs her pink nipples gently, making her moan softly while she sucks half of the futa. Sakura moans as she closes her eyes while rubbing Ino’s head. “Mmm… So good Ino-chan...” Sakura says, panting.

Ino has no idea how it got this far already but doesn’t care anymore. She keeps sucking Sakura as she adds another inch and becomes bolder as she goes and rubs her pussy, making Sakura gasp and moan louder. Ino also moans when Naruto goes and licks her right nipple while playing with the left and reaches back down into her panties to rub her pussy once more. Ino’s face is flushed lightly as she sucks and rubs Sakura while Naruto licks and rubs her. She never felt this good doing this on her own, though she quickly realizes that she is letting Naruto do this. But doesn’t care since he isn’t doing a bad job and not trying to rush it.

Then Ino gasps from feeling Sakura grab her head and start moving her hips, having her futa slide in and out of her mouth. Ino doesn’t move as she looks up, seeing her friend have a flustered face with a smile as Sakura fucks her friend’s mouth. Ino moans more however when Naruto kisses her neck again and slides in a finger back into her pussy then starts fingering her quickly. Ino can’t take it and cums right there. Naruto giggles and leaves a hickie on Ino’s neck as Sakura can’t take it. “I’m CUMMING!!!” She thrusts all her futa into Ino’s mouth and cums right then and there. Ino goes wide-eyed as she feels Sakura’s cum go into her mouth and down her throat. She swallows most before Sakura pulls out and covers her face and chest with some of her spunk. Sakura smirks, seeing Ino sit there being covered in cum and moaning since Naruto hasn’t stopped fingering her.

Before Ino can speak, Naruto goes and kisses her deeply and softly. Ino gasps but kisses him back as she closes her eyes, still moaning from feeling Naruto finger her. The two of them kiss for a bit before separating for air. Ino keeps moaning but gasps from the kiss. “Mmm, Saku-chan’s cum tastes good in Ino-chan’s mouth.” Naruto says with a giggle as he keeps fingering. “Really?” Sakura goes and kisses Ino deeply as Ino kisses her back and keeps moaning. Sakura stops kissing her as she licks her own lips. “Mmm, you are right Naru-kun.” Sakura says with a giggle.

Both look at Ino, who is still moaning with a blush on her face. “So, you ok with all this so far?” Sakura asks as she holds Ino close. Ino looks at her. “Well yeah. I don’t know why but I am, especially with the kiss you gave me yesterday. And with Naruto fingering me, it feels better having someone else do it. And he is doing a really good job…” Ino says, panting as some moans escape since Naruto is still fingering her, just slowly of course. The two chuckle before Naruto takes his finger out, much to Ino’s chagrin, though becomes turned on when he licks her juices off his finger. “Mmm, Ino-chan tastes good. Want some Saku-chan?” Naruto asks. Sakura goes and sucks his finger sensually, turning both on and making her giggle. “Yes she does…”

Sakura smirks before the two take off the rest of Ino’s clothes then Sakura pushes her down on the bed, after Naruto moves, making her ‘eep’ then moan when Sakura licks her nipples before going down her stomach. Naruto snickers as he looks at Ino’s face when Sakura trails her tongue down her body before separating her legs and licking her pussy slowly. That makes Ino moan loudly, though she tries to keep it in. “Relax, there is a silencing seal in the room.” Naruto tells her before going down and kissing Ino deeply. Ino nods as she kisses him back while moaning as Sakura licks Ino more before opening her clean pussy and dragging her tongue inside of her, causing Ino to gasp in Naruto’s mouth. Naruto smirks as he breaks the kiss, making Ino moan louder as she watches Sakura eat her out. Ino reaches over and rubs Sakura’s ass as she feels Naruto rub her nipples before he leans down. “Hey, want to suck my cock Ino-chan?” He whispers. “Hai Naruto-kun.” She says with a smile.

Naruto stands up on the bed and drops his shorts and boxers, revealing his hard and curved member. Ino drools for a bit before Naruto kneels down near her face with his cock on her lips. Ino quickly sucks the head and grabs his cock with her free hand as she begins stroking him while rubbing Sakura’s pussy. Sakura moans from feeling that before sliding her tongue inside of her best friend and slowly eating her out. Ino moans loudly, though muffled as she sucks of half Naruto’s cock with vigor and strokes the rest while sliding two fingers in Sakura. The three moan, with Naruto being the loudest, as only the sounds in the room are of them moaning and Ino’s and Sakura’s mouths making lewd noises. Ino keeps sucking Naruto’s cock before she lets go of it and just uses her head as she fingers Sakura faster making Sakura moan into her pussy and move her tongue deeper and harder into Ino’s pussy. Naruto looks down as he reaches down and rubs Ino’s nipples, making her moan more and making her cum hard. Sakura drinks that as she cums from her pussy and futa. Ino’s moans vibrate into Naruto’s cock and makes him cum into Ino’s mouth, who drinks it down not wanting any to spill out, though some does.

The three separate before Sakura cleans Ino’s pussy then goes up and kisses Ino deeply. Ino kisses back as her cum and Naruto’s mix together in their mouths, turning them on more. Naruto pants slightly as he watches them both make out before separating and he lies between them before holding them. “So Ino-chan, having fun?” Naruto asks. “Lots.” She says as the three giggle. “Hey, you want to be ours?” Sakura asks as she kisses Ino’s ear gently. Ino blushes red but nods. “Yeah, after all, we have done a lot in like an hour now that I don’t think I want to do with anyone else.” She says. “So, Ino-chan has a new girlfriend and boyfriend now.” Naruto says as Sakura smirks. “Yesh she does.” She says as both of them kiss Ino deeply, all three of their tongues playing with each other as they hold onto themselves more.

They separate, panting slightly. “So Ino-chan, who do you want to be your first?” Naruto asks. “Um…” Ino looks at them both. “Sakura-chan.” She says, making the two nod. Sakura moves around as Naruto moves away before Sakura sits on the edge of the bed. Naruto brings Ino around then both he and Sakura help Ino spread her legs as Sakura grabs her futa and rubs it on her pussy. Ino moans with a blush since she is letting them use her as a toy of sorts, which oddly turns her on even more. Naruto and Sakura lower Ino as Sakura’s futa parts Ino’s folds as it slides inside her. Ino moans more, feeling the futa go inside her. “Mmm, that feels good.” Ino says, panting. Before long, all of Sakura’s futa is deep inside Ino. “Damn Ino-chan, so tight, but no hymen?” Sakura asks. “No, I broke that like two weeks ago training. Damn, did that hurt.” Ino says, still panting. Sakura and Naruto giggle.

Ino moans more when Sakura grabs her ass and starts to bounce her slow. “Oh yes… So good… More.” Ino moans as Sakura picks up the pace while Naruto stands in front of Ino. “Want more cock Ino-chan?” He asks. Ino doesn’t bother to say anything as she grabs his cock and strokes it before putting it in her mouth. Naruto moans softly as Ino sucks him fast while Sakura bounces Ino faster. All three moan with Ino’s being muffled. Naruto looks down as he watches Ino suck him with vigor while Sakura leans back and keeps bouncing Ino on her still. Ino looks up with a smile as Naruto moves her hair to get a better view. “Mmm, so sexy Ino-chan.” He giggles, making her giggle and suck harder and deeper, making him moan more. “Mmm, hey Ino-chan, how slick is that cock you are sucking?” Sakura asks as she keeps bouncing Ino. Ino takes Naruto’s cock out but keeps stroking him. “Very slick.” She says with a giggle and moan.

Sakura stops bouncing Ino as she sits up, panting. Ino looks back as Naruto pulls away before Sakura stands up, making Ino stand up with her. “Ooh wait, what you doing Saku-chan!?” Ino asks as Sakura brings Ino to her dresser and puts Ino’s hands on the edge. Ino blushes from seeing herself naked in the mirror with Sakura behind her. Sakura spreads her own legs as Naruto comes behind her and slides his cock into Sakura’s moist cavern. Sakura moans from that and the feeling of Naruto inside her and being inside Ino sends shivers up her spine. Soon, Naruto starts to move, making Sakura moan more and Ino moan feeling Naruto fuck Sakura. Then Sakura starts to fuck Ino in the opposite rhythm of Naruto. When Naruto slides out, Sakura slides in then vice versa.

All three moan as Ino grips onto the edge of the dresser while panting, feeling Sakura go in and out of her. Her pussy drips with juices as Sakura’s futa hits certain spots in her. Sakura is in heaven. Feeling Ino’s pussy around her futa then feeling Naruto’s cock inside of herself sends so many signals in her, she cums without warning inside Ino and around Naruto’s cock. Ino gasps and moans from feeling Sakura cum and cums herself but keeps moaning since Sakura hasn’t stopped fucking her. Naruto smirks and kisses Sakura’s neck as he fucks her faster, feeling her cum but wants to hold off a bit more. Sakura cums a lot in Ino but her hips can’t stop. Her cum tapers off but she keeps fucking her best friend more and more, going harder now. She looks back and kisses Naruto deeply as the room is full of slapping and slurping sounds along with their moaning. “Cum in me Naru-kun.” Sakura whispers and she almost screams from feeling Naruto thrust inside her and cum in her womb as Sakura thrusts into Ino and cums into hers again. “OH YES!!!” Ino hollers out as she cums again from the thrust she feels and the cum gushing inside of her again.

The three genin pant, Naruto less than the girls, as both girls are very full but aren’t going to stop there. “Sakura-chan…can…Naruto-kun fuck me?” Ino asks, panting. Sakura nods but pants herself. Even though she has a high libido, her stamina is not that high. ‘Naruto-kun, eh?” Sakura teases, making Ino blush. Naruto chuckles as he pulls out of Sakura then slides Sakura out of Ino before laying her on the bed. He then takes Ino and moves her to the bed with her feet on the floor and bends her over, having her face near Sakura’s open legs and near her pussy. Both girls blush but giggle before Sakura moans from feeling Ino lick her pussy, giving herself a treat. “Mmm, Naruto-kun’s cum inside Sakura-chan’s pussy tastes so good.” Ino says as she dives in and eats Sakura out before moaning from feeling Naruto eat her pussy out. “Mmm, Saku-chan’s cum in Ino-chan’s pussy tastes great.” He says, snickering as he eats her out.

The girls keep moaning with Sakura being the loudest before Ino finishes her treat and begins sucking Sakura again. Sakura pants as she rubs Ino’s head while having her head back on the bed and her eyes closed while feeling Ino suck her off. Then feels her moan on her futa. Ino looks back while she sucks as she feels Naruto slide his cock into her slick cavern. “Mmm, so tight Ino-chan. Love my cock inside your pussy?” Naruto teases as he starts to move slowly inside her. Ino moans and nods as she sucks Sakura more while looking at Sakura’s perky breasts. She reaches up and plays with her nipples, making Sakura moan more as Ino moans feeling Naruto fuck her harder but keeps at a slow pace. It is a fun torture but wishes he picked up the pace.

Naruto smirks and spanks Ino, making her jump and moan. ”Suck Saku-chan harder and I’ll go faster.” Naruto says. Like an obedient girl, Ino picks up the pace with her blowjob and sucks all of Sakura’s futa. That makes Sakura moan more as her face is now flushed. Naruto chuckles as he fucks Ino faster, making Ino moan more around the futa. Sakura can’t take it and cums in Ino’s mouth, who greedily drinks it all. Naruto sees that and fucks Ino faster and harder with his whole cock inside of her, sending Ino over the edge and cumming. Her pussy clamps down on Naruto’s cock, who in turn thrusts into her and cums into her hard. Ino makes the fucked stupid face as she slips Sakura’s futa out of her mouth but drinks all of the cum in it. “MMM FUCK!!!” Ino screams out as Sakura and Naruto chuckle. “Aw, Ino-chan want more creampie?” Sakura teases.

Ino nods with vigor as Naruto makes Ino get on the bed over Sakura. The girls kiss as Naruto puts his knees on the bed and begins fucking Ino again. Ino moans as she breaks the kiss but Sakura kisses her again with tongue. Ino returns it but it is hard to concentrate with Naruto fucking her hard and fast. Ino feels great and hopes he doesn’t stop. Naruto watches as his girlfriends keep making out with each other while he keeps fucking Ino, his hips slapping against her ass. Ino sucks on Sakura’s tongue as she keeps moaning in her mouth. She also feels Sakura’s futa rub along her clit while their nipples rub against each other. Ino feels so much pleasure, she cums again quickly. Naruto feels it but doesn’t cum himself as he puts his feet on the bed and begins pounding Ino. Ino breaks the kiss and just screams as she feels Naruto’s cock drill into her. Sakura giggles as she sits up and licks Ino’s nipples while playing with her breasts. Jolts of pleasure go all over Ino’s body as she grips the sheets. Naruto holds onto Ino’s sides as he keeps pounding her before moving his head down and kissing her neck before kissing her cheek then her lips. Ino kisses him back as she moans loudly in his mouth, her tongue exploring his mouth while Naruto keeps pounding her. She then feels Sakura gently bite her right nipple while pinching the left, making her cum again and squeeze Naruto’s cock hard. Naruto smirks before thrusting hard and cumming in her a second time.

The blondes fall onto Sakura, who laughs and holds them both before kissing them. They kiss her back as Ino pants while feeling Naruto fill her up. “Ino-chan feel good?” Naruto teases. She just nods since she can’t even speak. “You tired Ino-chan?” Sakura asks. “Yes but I don’t want to stop…” She tells them. The two raise their eyebrows. “It feels so good having sex with Naruto-kun. I should have gone after him first. I was kinda jealous of the attention he gave you.” Ino says. Sakura blushes. “But I need more stamina.” Ino complains. Naruto chuckles. “Well, how about you rest on me while Saku-chan plays with your body?” Naruto asks before he moves around, holding Ino and sits in the middle of the bed with Ino sitting between his legs. He leans back onto the pillows as he spreads Ino’s legs with his own and has Ino lay on his chest. Ino just sits there not bothering to move. She feels good and satisfied. Sakura moves around before she sits on the bed while looking at them before going down and licking Ino’s pussy.

Ino moans softly as Sakura licks her gently. Ino lays her head on Naruto’s shoulder as she moans and mewls from the times Sakura licks her softly and nibbles along her pussy folds and her clit. Naruto smiles before gently kissing Ino, who kisses back just as soft. Both keep kissing, with their tongues sometimes licking each other before Sakura stops licking Ino. “Mmm, that tasted great.” She says, making the two break the kiss and chuckle. “Ino-chan, want one more round?” Naruto asks. Ino looks at them both. “You two have way too much stamina.” She says, making the two chuckle. “Well, Naru-kun has more than me but I still have some left.” Sakura says. Ino rolls her eyes as she just stays on Naruto, being very comfortable. “Fine, one more.” Ino says. Naruto licks her neck as he goes and opens her stuffed pussy. Ino feels that and looks down. “Why you opening my pussy, Naru-kun?” She asks cutely with a slight moan as Naruto rubs her clit with a free finger. Sakura smirks as she scoots closer to them before sitting in front of Ino. She makes herself comfortable and grabs her still hard futa then rubs it on Ino’s pussy before pushing the head inside of her. Ino gasps, watching Sakura slide into her fully stuffed pussy and stretching her walls more.

“How does being double-stuffed feel?” Naruto asks. “Full!” Ino moans as Sakura sits up then grabs Ino’s legs and spreads them as Naruto spreads his own more. Ino just watches as Sakura starts to fuck her again, moaning from feeling her futa slide in and out of her. Naruto moans too since Sakura’s futa is rubbing against his cock as he sits still. Sakura moans feeling her futa slide in and out of Ino and rubbing against Naruto’s cock while she fucks slowly. “Mmm…” She moans before slowly picking up the pace a bit. Ino moans and gasps with the movement as Naruto kisses her neck gently. Ino closes her eyes from feeling that as she keeps moaning. “No regrets coming today. We should have more sleepovers more often.” Ino says, making them chuckle and moan.

Sakura keeps Ino’s legs in the air as she goes faster, her hips now slapping against Ino’s upper legs. Ino moans from feeling that as she keeps feeling Naruto kiss her neck more. Ino opens her eyes again as she watches Sakura fuck her harder while Naruto just keeps kissing her neck. Sakura leans closer to Ino as she fucks her while Ino leans up and kisses Sakura deeply. Sakura kisses her back as Naruto now kisses the back of Ino’s neck while moaning from the friction against his cock. It makes his cock twitch in Ino which she feels as she moans in Sakura’s mouth. Sakura chuckles as she keeps kissing her and fucks her faster and harder before going deep inside her and cumming in her. Ino moans loudly as she cums while her pussy clamps down on both members, which in turn makes Naruto cum inside her once more.

**Lemon end. (3,639 words)**

Sakura lays on Ino as Naruto holds them both, all connected still. Then Sakura slides out before lying on her back on the bed. “Wow. Intense.” She says, breathing heavily. Ino and Naruto agree as they stay where they are at. Sakura does the Birth Control Jutsu as Ino does the same. The three cuddle together, not even bothering to cover themselves, as Ino is content with having Naruto inside of her. Sakura and Naruto turn off the lamps at the night stands before they fall asleep, the clock reading past midnight.

XXXX

Next Day

After the three woke up and showered, a long one, they ate breakfast. Afterwards, Naruto and Sakura said bye to Ino before leaving to meet up with their team. They didn’t kiss though since they didn’t want Sakura’s mom to find out anything, though it should have been obvious with the three coming out of the bathroom. Now Naruto, wearing the same clothes as yesterday, and Sakura head to their meeting spot where they see and greet Sasuke. He greets them back with a ‘hn’ like always, which makes them shake their heads at that. However, all three wonder if Kakashi will be late or not. Their unasked question is answered when Kakashi arrives via shushin.

“Morning my genin.” He greets. “Morning sensei.” Sakura and Naruto say while Sasuke just nods and grunts. “Guess I should have pranked you like that the first time you came late.” Naruto jokes, making the other two snicker and Kakashi sulk a bit. “Yeah, yeah, anyway today we will keep working on your chakra exercises but do some D-Rank missions. And before you complain, you will do them to earn some money to buy whatever you need but also to buy anything necessary like kunai and shuriken, ok?” Kakashi says. “Ok sensei.” The three say before heading off to do what is scheduled.

XXXX

After a long day, Naruto and Sakura are seen exiting Ichiraku’s after having lunch. “Today was exhausting but at least now we are a step ahead in our chakra exercises.” Naruto says. “Yeah, though wish Kakashi-sensei warned us about the water walking. He is lucky I had some extra clothes…” Sakura says with some aggravation. “Don’t worry; we got him back for that, remember?” Naruto says. “Yep.” Sakura says as they keep walking, though Sakura wonders if they are being watched. She turns around and looks wondering why but sees no one. “What’s wrong?” Naruto asks as he is some steps ahead of her. Sakura turns and looks at him. “Nothing. Thought we might have been followed.” Sakura says. “Well I don’t see a square rock anywhere, so it is not the Konohamaru squad.” Naruto says. Sakura looks at him in confusion. “You will learn soon enough.” Naruto says, making Sakura nod slowly.

The two walk again when that feeling returns. Sakura keeps walking but keeps looking back until she sees a bit of blue in some bushes. She turns and looks at Naruto. “Hey Naruto, can you go to the shop Kakashi-sensei told us about and get some kunai and shuriken?” Sakura asks. Naruto looks at her. “Yeah sure, but why?” He asks. “Oh, to talk with someone I need to talk with.” She says. Naruto nods before kissing her quickly then walking to the Black Dragon. Sakura smiles before heading back to the bush, though makes sure Naruto is a good distance away. “Hinata, I know you are there. Though can we talk?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over ten thousand words. Hope you guys and gals liked the lime and lemon. Now I am sure I rushed things a bit but meh. Well think of it this way; Naruto has always wanted Sakura and she basically accepted his invitation and she finds out he isn’t so bad. And Naruto would do anything for Sakura. Why would Sakura having an extra part bother him? Well it did but he likes her for her along with her looks. Naruto doesn’t judge. Everyone should know that. Also, futanaris are insatiable. They can go for a long time having sex. Don’t ask. The part with Ino? Well…why not? Next chappy will have Hinata along with other stuff. Hope you liked the prank. And I know I wrote slight Mebuki but who knows what might happen later. But for now leave me some reviews readers.  
> Laters.

**Author's Note:**

> Over six thousand words. That was fun. Hot lemon and many more to cum. How long will this go? Not sure. Not sure what to write on here but I hope my readers enjoy this though slow updates since writing lemons aren’t easy since I get distracted easily, aka fapping. But each chapter will be around ten thousand words, give or take a couple thousand. Next chappy will be either Ino or Hinata or both but also will deal with training and Kakashi getting a bitch slap of sorts. Anyway to everyone that read and want to leave a comment or question, remember…  
> Review peeps. Or PM. No flamers or you will get ranted on.  
> Laters.


End file.
